Halloween Terror
by FamousImmortal
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean have their own halloween adventure? find out...


"Come on Dean, why do we have to go!" Sam complained.

"Because I said so Sam"

"Dad didn't say so" Sam replied with a smart ass smirk across his face.

"Well _I_ did, and dad's not here"

"Come on Dean, its Halloween night. Why don't we stay home and watch scary movies, and eat popcorn. You know the usual." Sam suggested.

"As much as I'd like to, we can't because this only happens every five years and on Halloween. And this is it. And if we don't do it tonight we'll have to wait _another_ five years, and dad would be really pissed that we decided to stay home instead of this hunt thingy." Dean exclaimed trying his best to lie to Sam. _'Damn the kid could believe anything I say'_

"Fine, I'll go get my stuff", Sam huffed as walked toward his room to get his pack while mumbling to himself. '_Damnit dad, why couldn't you do this, it's friggin Halloween'_ He grabbed his back and walked slowly to the living room where Dean was waiting for him.

"Come on Sammy, hurry your ass up! We gotta get going!" Dean yelled down the hallway.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming, calm down jeez" Sam exclaimed stomping toward dean.

"Lets go!" Dean said rushing out of the house. They walked towards the spooky forest silently and it remained quiet until Sam said, "Dean, where are we going?"

"There's a house in the middle of the wood that were checking out"

"Well what exactly are we supposed to see when we get there and why are we going there?" Sam questioned.

"A lot of teenagers have gone missing in that area Sam"

"Oh right and why would _we_ want to go there?"

"Sammy, as hunters it is our responsibility to _try_ and _protect_ the public" Dean exclaimed. "Bullshit Dean, there has to be another reason why you want to go"

"What? You don't think I care about people?" Dean questioned as he raised his brow.

"Oh, sure you do, but I Can tell there's something else on your mind, now spill"

"Okay, okay fine, you can have your way. One I think that this is just a bunch of bull that people just make up on Halloween, and two, I want to see Sammy get scared and scream like a girl"

"I do NOT scream like a girl" Sam shouted.

"Okay. Well then apparently you've never heard yourself scream" Dean said smirking. Sam went to punch Dean, but Dean was smart and dodged the punch that was coming toward him. As he ducked he laughed at Sam again.

"Deeeeeaaaaaannnn!" Sam shouted getting angrier. Dean laughed again, but this time he started running away from Sam into the woods, but Sam didn't just stand there, he chased after Dean to get his payback. Dean kept on running like the idiot he was until he didn't hear his brother's yells and footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned around to look for Sammy.

"Sammy!" He called, "Sammy where are you?" Again no answer. He was about to yell Sam's name again when he heard someone or something's footsteps behind him. He knew it wasn't Sam because if it was, well then he would hear some cursing. Before he could turn around to see who was there. His world went black.

SnSnSnSnSnSn

Sam stopped running when he lost sight of Dean. He looked frantically for him but no Dean. Sam wanted to call for his brother but then he didn't because he felt a presence near him and it wasn't Dean. The last thing he remembered thinking was, "Something's not right here. Dammit! I knew we shouldn't do this, I knew something would go wrong! Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Then everything went dark.

SnSnSnSnSnSn

Dean Winchester woke up and the first thing he noticed was the pain in the back of his head. He tried to bring his hand up to check for blood, but realized that they were tied Damnit! Dean woke up and he immediately switches over to his alert, hunter mode. He looked around and saw that he was in a dark room, and tied to a chair. "Dammit Dean. Why do u always find a way to screw things up?"

He cursed to himself. Dean sat there realizing there was no way to get free when all of a sudden he heard the door open and the next second, was blinded by a bright light. When he got his eyes to finally focus, he realized that he was in a regular room in a regular house, except for the fact that the chair he was tied to was really the only thing in there. He looked up and saw that there were two Men standing in the doorway, and one of them had flicked a light switch near the door.

"Who are you? What are you? Where's my brother?" He demanded.

The two men looked at each other and one of them said, "This one's going to be a pain, I can tell."

"Oh really, and how do u know that?" Dean said glaring at them.

"I just sense a very negative vibe from you." the stranger replied peacefully.

"Negative? Me? No. I'm just in house with a couple of who knows what, I don't know where my fricken brother is, and, oh yeah, I'M TIED TO A CHAIR!!" Dean said getting pissed off.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your elders?" The first man said calmly.

"Elders?" Dean said confused. They didn't look like elders at all. They looked like they were his dads age and his dad was NOT an elder.

"Yes we're over a thousand years old"

"Well that's lovely. We all have to die eventually" "Oh? And you think you can stop us?" The second man said raising his brow "Oh, I know I can stop u" "We'll see," They said as they left the room.

SnSnSnSnSn

John Winchester walked into the house is body hurting all over. He noticed all the lights were off so Sam and Dean must be in there room.

"Boys?" John called as he opened the door to the bathroom. "Sam? Dean?" He continued to look, but he didn't find anything. He knew that the boys were angry at him, for lying once again about when he would be home, so he determined to work as hard as he could, and managed to finish his hunt early.

He decided that he would rush back to his sons and take them to a haunted house, where they could laugh together at everyone's sad opinion of scary. However, his boys were nowhere to be found. He was about to call Bobby when he saw the laptop still on and it was still on a link. He looked at the page and his eyes widened. He read the following article on several teenagers going missing in the same area of woods. _Crap_ he whispered. Maybe his son's went to check that out. He went to get his gun and quickly left the house to save his son's. _So much for an exciting Halloween!_ He thought.

SnSnSnSn

Dean sat in the same chair he'd been sitting in in what felt like forever. All of this time alone had made him have to think about _something,_ but all he could really think of were questions. _Where's Sammy? Where are _they_? What are they? _And so many others. He had also decided on what to call the "things." The first one, who could "sense" him, was "Creepy Ass Creature 1" and the other one was "Creepy Ass Creature 2." He was still thinking when "they" came in.

"Hey there guys, mind getting me some pie, I'm awfully hungry."

"You want pie?"

"A soda would be nice, too. You know, to wash it down." Dean was smiling innocently at them when he noticed a knife in one of their hands. _Shit_.

"Oh you brought a knife? That'll be perfect for cutting the pie."

"You think you're smart, don't you?"

"Honestly? I think I'm amazing." The one with the knife started to get closer to him. _Shit shit shit. _"I know I look delicious, but you really don't want to do that."

"Oh yes, I really do."

SnSnSnSnSN

John went to the woods and eventually found what he hoped was the location of his sons; and old, beaten down shack in the middle of nowhere. He went to the front door and listened, but he couldn't hear anything, so he tried the knob. Surprising, the door opened right away. John looked around the room that he was in, but there was almost nothing in there. There was a chair and a table, as well as a few things that he couldn't make out, and that was it. He continued walking and reached a hallway, with several doors leading to several rooms. He was about to open the first one when he heard someone screaming.

"Son of a bitch!!" _Dean. _John debated on whether or not to go rushing to find his son, but he decided against it. He still didn't know where Sammy was, and he didn't know what he was facing, and he didn't want to make a stupid mistake, no matter how much he wanted to. Instead, he hid in a hallway and listened.

SnSnSnSnSn

"Son of a bitch!!" Dean screamed, as the blade cut into his forearm.

"Yes," both creatures said, taking in the young Winchester's pain.

"You're sick puppies, you know that? Cutting kids to feed on their pain."

"You know what's better than that?" Creepy Ass Creature 1 asked him, bending down so he was a mere two inches from his face. "The cutting is just the beginning, there is _so_ much more up ahead. For example, do you know where you're dad is right now?"

"You don't know shit about my dad," Dean answered.

"No, but neither do you. Face it, you don't know where your dad is."

"Shut up," Dean said, feeling the anger build up inside. The thing that made him really mad was the fact that he knew they were right. He didn't know where his dad was, or when he was going to be back or anything.

"Oooo, looks like you found out his inner pain," Creepy ass creature 2 said, now coming closer to Dean. "I bet your dad doesn't even care about you. He's probably out talking to some friends, and you're sitting here, waiting to die."

"I said 'shut up,'" Dean whispered.

"Wow, he has more inner pain than I thought," Creepy ass creature 1 said to his partner.

"Yeah, we'll eat good tonight. We might not even need the other one."

Dean realized that they were talking about Sam and said, "Sammy? Where's my brother?"

"Don't worry about him, he's sure not worrying about you."

"What?"

"You didn't listen to him; you never listen to him. He told you that this wasn't a good idea, but you insisted, and look what happened."

"How did you know that?"

"I know things. Oh, and we can read minds once we've tapped into someone's inner pain."

"Yeah, your brother doesn't even care where you are, he just wants to get out of here."

"That's not true."

"No? How can you be so sure?" _Sammy would never be that mad at me; he'd never want me to die._

"Maybe he's sick of you. Maybe he's tired of not being listened to, you not caring about him, and he's decided to take care of himself. He's more that capable you know."

Yeah, Dean knew that, but sometimes he couldn't help it. Sammy was his little brother, and Dean would always look after him, no matter what.

"So, how's it feel to know that the only family you have left doesn't care about you. Your dad has never cared about you. Every time you or your brother wanted something, it was always 'no'. He leaves for days without so much as a word, and leaves you in charge, wondering where he is; if he's alright. Want me to let you in on a secret? Your dad is dead."

"No! he can't be. Oh, but he is. We saw him and knew he was a hunter, so we made sure that he couldn't get in our way." Creepy Ass Creatures 1 and 2 stood there for a while, staring at Dean, until the second one said, "I think that's enough for now, we don't want to drain him right now."

"True," then he looked to Dean and said, "We'll leave you here to think things over for a while. Oh, and we'll try not to forget the pie."

Dean could hear the Creepy Ass Creatures laughing as they walked down the hall.

SnSnSnSnSn

John was starting to get really worried when he heard the door open. He looked around the corner and saw two beings that looked like humans walk out, laughing. The laughter made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and his blood boil. Whatever they were laughing at, it was probably because of something that they did to Dean. He waited until they walked into another room, and then went in. He saw his son sitting in a chair, tied up, with his head down.

"Dean?" he called, fearing the worst. Dean looked up, and the look on his face was enough to break his father's heart. It was a look of pain, and not physical pain, Dean could handle that. No, he looked like someone had broken his heart. No, pulled it out of his chest, stomped on it, and threw it into a tub of acid.

"Dad?" Dean asked. As soon as he realized it was him, he tried his best to wipe the tears away, but couldn't really find anything that could reach his face.

"Yeah Son, it's me. Are you okay?" John asked, beginning to untie his son's hands.

"Yeah I'm fine, did you find Sammy?" "Not yet," John replied, moving to his son's feet.

"I can get this," Dean said, bending down, "go find Sammy."

John looked up at his son and then nodded. "Ok." He got to the door and looked back.

"Be careful," he said, and tossed him a gun.

"You too," Dean replied, catching it. John quietly closed the door and slowly made his way down the hall. He avoided the next door, (the one that they had gone into) and went into the next one. Surprisingly, it opened right up.

"Dad?" he heard an all too familiar voice say.

"Are you okay Sammy?"

"I'm fine dad. Did, you find Dean?"

"Don't worry, he's fine. Let's get you outta here."

"Wait dad, what was that?"

"What was what?" John asked, and then he heard it.

SnSnSnSnSnSn

Dean slowly made his way into the hallway when he heard voices. Let's just finish him off now. _Dammit. I have to keep them occupied so that Dad and Sammy can get out of here._ He looked down at the gun and figured that that would be his best shot. He stood there, gun pointed at the door, waiting for them to come out. As soon as he saw the first one he fired, hitting it in the head. He hit the second one in the shoulder, causing him to stumble, then got him in the head. He stood there with his gun pointed at the bodies as he hears two different voices call his name.

"In here!" Dean called. Sammy and John ran into the room. They looked at Dean before their gaze moved down to the bodies.

"You know what's sad?" Dean asked. Both John and Sam looked at him, waiting for a response.

"Those guys have apparently lived a thousand years and no one thought to shoot them."


End file.
